Jedi Consular
.]] A Jedi Consular (also called a Jedi seer) was, like all Jedi, skilled in battle, but rarely entered combat, preferring to study the mysteries of the Force.Star Wars Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook Consulars were the primary scholars and diplomats and seers of the Order, often becoming instructors.''Knights of the Old Republic'' (comic) What the Jedi Guardian preferred to achieve by combat, the Jedi Consular achieved by words or the Force. Traditionally, they wielded a green lightsaber, but, like all Jedi, they were free to choose their own color for the blade.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic When they attained the rank of Jedi Master, consulars became known as Sage Masters. Two Sage Masters joined with two Warrior Masters to build the initial Jedi Temple on Coruscant.Star Wars: Complete Locations Notable Jedi Consulars *Sar AgornPower of the Jedi Sourcebook *Depa Billaba *Jolee Bindo *Jorus C'baoth *Thracia Cho-Leem *Cilghal *Krynda Draay *Allynic E'kles *Feln *Kit Fisto *Adi Gallia *Ikrit *Ylenic It'kla *Klis JooLiving Force Campaign Guide *KlaEssential Guide to the Force .]] *KreiaStar Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords *Tensh Ly'aluGeonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *Mical *Jocasta Nu *Odan-Urr *Ooroo *Pic[http://www.wizards.com Wizards of the Coast Star Wars web site] *Q'Anilia *Qu Rahn *Sariss *Leia Organa Solo *Tionne Solusar *Nomi Sunrider *Raana Tey *Shaak Ti *Vergere *Xamar *Yaddle *Yarael Poof *Yoda Behind the scenes *The use of the term Jedi Consular is usually limited to the Star Wars Roleplaying Game. However, the term was canonized in The New Essential Chronology and the ''Knights of the Old Republic'' comics. *It should be observed that Jedi Guardians Mace Windu and Obi-Wan Kenobi both use their lightsabers to deflect Force lightning attacks while Jedi Consular Yoda uses the Force for the same purpose. *Jedi Consulars who have fallen to the dark side still rarely fight in physical combat. Dark Jedi Consulars (or Sith Lords as a prestige class in Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords) use the Force to crush their enemies as opposed to using lightsabers. Appearances *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Commencement'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 9: Flashpoint Interlude: Homecoming'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 16: Nights of Anger, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Knights of Suffering'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 25: Vector, Part 1 *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Exalted'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 31: Turnabout'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Vindication'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (game)'' Sources *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *The Dark Forces Saga Pt. 2 *The Dark Forces Saga, Part 5 *Vergere, Master of Mystery *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' Notes and references See also *Jedi Guardian *Jedi Sentinel Category:Jedi Consulars Consular de:Jedi-Gesandter es:Cónsul Jedi fi:Jedikonsuli